jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Fa Lonnie
Fa Lonnie was a young maiden of China, until a great Earthquake swallowed her and others to be taken to Dreamverse. Experimented on, she became a Dragon Omni-Were but escaped with others to the Land of Dragons, creating the first rebel force, the War Dragons. She seems to have some past with Riley. Characteristics *'Name': Fa Lonnie *'Codename/Aliases': Jade Dragon *'Age': 16 (chronollogically 20) *'Hair': Black (in all forms) *'Eyes': Dark Brown (Yellow in all forms) *'Likes': Martial arts, kickboxing, hip-hop dancing, baking cookies, helping others, pumpkins, neon colors, traveling, humor, animals, inventing plans to make things easier, daydreaming, planning last minute ("winging it"), hiking, camping, fishing, playful fighting, the color jade, spicy foods, strategy games, the taste of burnt chicken, Riley (good friend/love interest) *'Dislikes': Discrimination on women, Chad's ego and attitude, being undermined, sexism, chores, certain ways of tradition, oppression, pressure from society and her parents, messing up, wearing tight clothes and accessories, arguing, threats, seeing others suffer *'Family': Appearance Casual Lonnie is a 16-year old tomboy of Chinese origin. She is a natural beauty, with dark brown eyes and straight, black hair that is long and goes down to her waist. Her body is slender with a B-Cup chest size, slim waist but strong to show the signs of abs, long legs, and pale skin. Dragon Hybrid Hyde and Shrunk Sound Elemental Background Lonnie was the only child and daughter of the Fa Family, and she resided in a small Chinese village with her father, her mother, and her wisecracking grandmother (whom Lonnie took after). She also had a dog named Little Brother. As the standard of the period, Lonnie was urged to uphold her family honor by adhering to the status quo set for woman of the time. Lonnie, however, was presented as an outcast. She was quite lazy, clumsy and sought to finish her household chores by inventing contraptions to do the work in her place (much to the chagrin of her father). As a member of the Fa family, Lonnie was under the protection of the Fa Family ancestors and the family guardians. When she had turned sixteen, Lonnie was seen rehearsing her answers for the Matchmaker's examination (she noted the answers on her arm). Despite running late, Lonnie makes it to the Matchmaker, but her time there ended in humiliating failure, leaving her to question her worth. Late that night, an earthquake shook the area, opening White Rabbit Black Holes, one of which sucked her into the Dreamverse. She, along with Little Brother and others (Mei, Su, Ting) were soon apprehended by soldiers of the Black Queen’s army, and they were discovered to be Oysters: Humans and animals with no metamorphic capabilities from the old Earth. All five were taken and escorted through processing. And by processing, it meant they were rounded up separately into hover cage buses, taken to a black derelict factory known as the Think Tank. There, Lonnie met with Riley Blake who had been taken in to be augmented, and among others that were taken to this world. Once there, the buses let them out, as giants started spraying with them with a strange fluid that melted their clothes off, washed them through a man-made factory river, and once they were put in cells, they were put through extreme and harsh experimentation to make them metamorphs, or Omni-Weres as they were called. The process was traumatic, humiliating, and painful to Lonnie, as she had more injections directly into her, who was pushed to the point of her mind breaking and becoming nothing more than a mindless and soulless doll. A year later, Lonnie was barely alive and conscious, unaged, on the floor and curled up. However, all security systems had shut down, as she enabled to escape. However, guards were attempting to round them up again, and in her desperation, she became a were-dragon, smashing through and saving everyone else: all included her little brother, Mei, Su, and Ting, along with Riley who had used his shrunk form to disable the security systems. Once they got out, which involved stealing a hover ship, she suddenly transformed back into a human girl into a Sound Elemental. Though this made it made it easy for them since she could merge with the electronics to pilot the ship and take off. Though it was short-lived as she morphed into a light green Hyde, and accidentally smashed the controls, sending them crashing back into the hub. Naked and aching, Lonnie and everyone else (who were undergoing transformation problems), managed to go with Riley as they hid in a warehouse, got some clothes, and managed to get the broad-strokes of their abilities. After a year, Lonnie was set up in a nice hot springs spa she called the Red Dragon, of which Mei and her sisters, along with Lil' Brother, had set up. Though it was a cover for a smuggler's racket for the resistance, all thanks to Riley. For a while though, Lonnie and he had an on-and-off relationship. But it stayed off when Riley dropped out due to personal reasons. Years later, she learned Riley was back in the game again, thanks to the help of a girl: Alice Kingsley. Lonnie became one of the head leaders and powerful members among the White Rebels… and strangely a love interest to Riley, whom this time, she had fallen and stayed fallen for. Personality At her start, Lonnie is a free-spirited outcast, clumsy and unable to follow rules, regulations, or traditions. Nevertheless, she has a warm heart and wants nothing more than to uphold her family honor, while keeping true to herself. Because of society, however, this is difficult to accomplish, often bringing chaos and embarrassment into her life. She was seen having difficulties with self-confidence, due to society's mistreatment towards her, as well as the pressures of the society she was born into—particularly in the lives of women. Early in her life, whenever she went against sexism and injustice, or simply handled a situation in her own, unique way (such as shouting "Present!" when the matchmaker called her name), Lonnie was greeted with anger or some form of annoyance from those around her, thus furthering her socially-awkward attitude. During and after the experimentation and training, Lonnie's personality takes a shift. She proves to be fierce, physically and mentally, as well as self-reliant, impressionable and persistent. As she learns the ways of strength and agility, she becomes the top of her class, setting an example for the men surrounding her, eventually earning their respect and friendship. Over time, Lonnie's quirky ways, and comedic elements are faded, symbolizing her growth, as she becomes more of a mature woman by the time she and her friends escape; one who has the ability to perform successful tactics through quick-thinking and mental observation, as opposed to mere brute strength (something that is idealized in what the Think Tank tries to do) which would eventually result in saving her fellow soldiers, as well as the Land of the Dragons Kingdom, on notable occasions. Nevertheless, she retained her humble nature, not once becoming overconfident and boastful, even after becoming a beloved heroine and receiving countless amounts of praise and respect from the very society that continuously opposed her. By the time she meets up with Riley again, it is shown that Lonnie's personality has remained. Lonnie is a responsible young woman, seen as a fearless warrior, leader, and beloved role model amongst her people, both men and women. Nevertheless, she is also fun-loving and jovial, especially when seen with Riley, whom she had developed a strong, romantic relationship last time a year ago. She’s also shown to be rather laid-back, open-minded and philosophical, believing in the practice of following one's heart. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Dragon Omni-Were' Dragon * Transformation * Impenetrable Scale Hide * Superhuman Strength * Prehensile Tail * Claws * Fangs * Firebreath Hyde Sound Elemental Sound Body: While in her elemental form, Lonnie's body is comprised entirely of sound, allowing her to move at the speed of sound Mark 1. However she is very vulnerable to material that absorb sound, and if her crystal were to be contained in a sound proof box she would be unable to escape. Indeed if she were to be trapped in a room with no substance to vibrate her sound against she would die. * Intangibility: Lonnie's body is maintained by producing sound waves from her crystal at extremely high speeds, with the only truly solid part of her form being her crystal. As such by controlling the vibration of her body, Lonnie can increase of decrease how solid she is, being harder than steel or intangible. * Super strength: Because she can control how solid she is, Lonnie can control how much weight she can support without being crushed, effectively giving her limited super strength. * Flight: While not true flight, Lonnie ability to be made of sound allows her to travel though the air, effectively using the air to move around. * Self-Teleportation/Rapid movement: Due to her ability to travel 'at the speed of sound' Lonnie can by appearance teleport to anywhere her sound body can reach through pathways sound can travel in * Sound projection: Lonnie has the ability to project sounds from her body in powerful waves, allowing her to use limited sonic noises and shockwaves to knock her opponents down. She can even generate a sonic boom. * Sound nullification: Lonnie amazingly after a while finds a way for her body to absorb sound, on one level allowing her to hear conversations really far away, and on another preventing someone from talking. * Self-Sustenance: In this form, Lonnie is no longer a carbon-based life form and thus does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. Skills *'Martial Arts': As part of her training, Lonnie learned kung fu, eventually becoming proficient in hand-to-hand fighting. *'Swordsmanship': Lonnie honed her skill with her sword and became an expert swordswoman, easily holding her own against even the battle-hardened Shan Yu. *'Marksmanship': Under tutelage, Lonnie developed skill with ranged weaponry, from the bow and arrow to handheld gun cannons. *'Horseback riding': Even before her time in the army, Lonnie was an excellent equestrian, further enhanced by her bond with loyal steed Khan. *'Strategist': Lonnie is also intelligent, cunning and resourceful. Knowing her unit was vastly outnumbered, she was able to quickly think of using the last cannon to cause an avalanche on the entire Hun army, quite literally stopping them cold, and later lure Shan Yu into firing range. When she pulled out her fan, she acted as though she was in shock from having nothing left to fight with, when all along she planned to disarm him with it. Equipment * Outfits * Sword of Ancestors: Her family's ancestral sword taken along with her. Somehow, she found it and refurbished the metal to make it more durable. Relationships Lonnie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Dianne Doan Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:War Dragons Category:Omni-Weres Category:White Rebels Category:Riley's Love Interests